In wafer level packaging of a micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) device, an eutectic bonding method is implemented. However, a compression (e.g., squish) issue during the eutectic bonding causes contamination or even device failure. Therefore, an improved structure and method for wafer level packaging is needed to address the above issues.